


i thought heaven can't help me now (but this is gonna take me down)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Positivity, Disney Theme Parks, F/M, Food, Marijuana, Marijuana Use, Milking, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Weight Gain, avoid if you have an eating disorder, excessive food consumption, feederism, mention of anal, mention of children (in regards to a bedroom), simulated hanging (and joke) on a Disney ride, yeah welcome to hell ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: His legs are spread, and she manages to straddle him and set the plate beside them.  “You’re wet, huh?”She confesses, “I have been all day just thinking about what you were going to bring me to eat.”“Did I satisfy?”“More than satisfy.”  She positions over his cock, and it takes her moving her belly out of the way to see the full scope of what she’s doing.  The sight kills him, and he grabs the plate from beside them as she sinks onto his cock.orday 8: consensual feederism
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	i thought heaven can't help me now (but this is gonna take me down)

**Author's Note:**

> **feederism** \- An underground sexual fetish which involves one partner (the feeder) feeding the other, both to obtain sexual arousal and to encourage weight gain in the feedee. Feederism can vary in nature, from a consensual act between two people who mutually appreciate a larger body type, to non-consensual abuse, which may involve force-feeding and bondage and is undertaken with the intention of fattening up the feedee to the point of immobility and total dependence.
> 
> ^^^ via urban dictionary
> 
> this fic will be dealing with consensual feederism, please read at your own risk.
> 
> tags:   
> tagged above

Their arrangement is simple, for all intents and purposes.

Ben has certain...needs for women in his life, especially romantically involved women that color his days and nights with plenty of entertainment.

He’s had girlfriends before. Of course he has, he’s not suffering under a rock ala Patrick from Spongebob. It’s just being open with them, airing out all the dirty sexual laundry that isn’t exactly  _ kosher  _ or fine and dandy with most kink circles, that he’s got mega trouble with. No, he operates on a deeper level underground, under all the BDSM noise and other taboo things like piss.

You see, Ben just really likes nourishing people. That’s admirable, until you learn he wants his ideal girlfriend around three hundred and fifty pounds. Give or take ten or twenty, depending on the day and how starved for affection he is. He’s an ex-chef, having quit the restaurant he was lauded at due to an abusive owner and just the fact that he was just plain bored. Bored enough to move outside of Los Angeles, selling his longtime bachelor pad for cushier digs in Orange County. He lives for the beach lifestyle, for the annual pass at Disneyland, for the nine dollar lattes at the local coffee place he just can’t give up. He still cooks on his own, does menu consulting, and is even building up sommelier courses under his belt.

He didn’t expect to meet Rey, really. He always expected to spend the rest of his life in little two month flings that went nowhere sexually that he really adored. That’s why they ended; he was never satisfied and it felt like a chore to keep up with a girl (or even guy).

But Rey has a way about her. She was tiny when they met, he assumed around one hundred fifteen pounds. They met at Disneyland, which is kind of a hobby of theirs when they feel up to the drive. They met on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, since they were two single riders who raised their hands for a group of two. Ben had been checking her out behind his sunglasses the entire line and practically punched a father out of the way to get visible when the grouper called for the essential number. 

You’d think it’d be short lived, that they’d ride the ride and part ways. Ben didn’t want that to happen, and neither did she apparently.

* * *

_ “I’m headed to Haunted Mansion after this.” _

_ They walk out of the exit gate and into the throng, forced to keep up crowd pace in the direction of the ride. He looks over, scratching his cheek as he walks beside her. Haunted Mansion is one of his least favorite rides. Mainly due to trauma from being seven and stopped in the hanging man hallway for about twenty minutes, seeing the shadow of a man who had taken his own life being projected on the carpeting. His dad wouldn’t stop saying, “How’s it hanging, bud?” to try to alleviate his son’s fear to no avail. _

_ But this isn’t Han Solo; this is hot girl Rey, who shrieked so loud next to him that it made the cockles of his heart warm up. Ben asks, on a whim, “Can I come with?” _

_ She looks over, eyes squinty due to lack of sunglasses. Then she chastises, “I was inviting you, silly.” _

* * *

They were a tornado after that, not his typical style. From karaoke bars, Disneyland, and farmer’s markets, they always found excuses to see each other or get involved with one another. Even during that fake friends stage, when neither of them really wanted to fuck around like they were platonic but had to for posterity. Ben had to integrate into her group, she had to come to terms with his lack of one. He lost all but a few friends after leaving the restaurant, a curse of only being able to tolerate coworkers most of the time.

Rey worked in customer service for a shipping company, remote from her tiny studio apartment in Garden Grove. Occasionally she went into an office, but she mostly made like him and just beat to the tune of her own drum within a set amount of hours. Their lifestyles were different financially; Rey scrounged for rent and his house was already paid off after two years of living in it. 

They moved like an amoeba, consuming each other whole before consuming the world around them. Only this time, Ben felt satisfied and full with what he brought in. His supposed two month stint turned into six.

But there had been something missing: his implementation of kinks. He thought he could push it away, war with it silently for a while before battling it back enough to function and put a ring on it. Then he would broach it, he figured.

It didn’t happen like that.

Rey gained weight over being with him those six months. Not a ton, only about twenty five pounds that stacked onto her frame in mostly her breasts, ass, and belly. She rounded out a little, her face softened a tad, and it’s not to mention the fact that her breasts began to consume his attention a lot more than they reasonably should.

He supposes the body changes had to do with the speed at which he asked her to move in, month seven rolling around and consuming him whole.

* * *

_ The spatula of the hibachi clinks against the grill, an onion tower being built right before their eyes. It’s Finn’s birthday, an event he was obligated to attend despite feeling his mental illness skin him alive this week. _

_ He just doesn’t feel right, and it comes out in surly overprotectiveness that has him over-ordering for Rey. Ordering for her doesn’t happen too often, but Rey trusts his palate more than her own usually and that’s a huge mistake for her waistline. Though he doesn’t want her waistline to fit straight sizes, he doesn’t even want things without an elastic to feel comfortable. _

_ He slams back his sake, puckering his lips and shuddering slightly at the slightly ricey edge that he can’t stand. He’s much more of a wine guy, but wine seldom goes with Asian dishes despite his trying to make it work in his courses. Her hand comes to rest on his shoulder blade and he stares straight ahead as the onion tower flips over with a couple of clinks. Poe claps voraciously, pretty much for the entire table that’s dying of hunger. _

_ “I’m telling you, no one would blame us if we went to California Adventure for two hours tonight. I got us a reservation at Lamplight even.” Rose never gets to go to Disney, an emergency veterinarian and living thirty minutes away with her wife Kaydel. Kaydel is a paramedic, so she couldn’t make it tonight either given she’s actively saving lives. Ben is exhausted with the thought of parking, squeezing into the tram, walking all the way down to Pixar Pier just to ignore Incredicoaster, and attempting to get drunk on a two drink limit.  _

_ But Rey answers for them, “We’re in. Definitely. We can go out after too. There’s that fun video game bar.” _

_ He brushes off his jeans and stands up, clearing his throat. Rey looks over, clearly hazy from the sake bottle they’re sharing. He reassures, “I’m going outside for a minute. Be right back, promise.” _

_ She removes her napkin from her lap before he can protest. “I’m coming with. Lead the way.” Rey knows he’s going outside to hit his cartridge pen, giving him much needed THC to get over his shit and be more of a fun guy. She usually doesn’t partake, but he doesn’t question her attendance as he makes his way out of the restaurant and outside into the parking lot of the strip mall. He wouldn’t have chosen a strip mall for hibachi but it hasn’t bit them in the ass yet. _

_ He walks them all the way to where his black Tesla is parked. He pulls his sleek, black cartridge pen from his denim jacket pocket, holding it to his lips and drawing in. She watches him expectantly, and he blows out a thick plume of vapor. He makes sure it travels away from her, since California wind can be unpredictable for smoking conditions.  _

_ She talks first, thank god. “Do you want me to stay home with you tonight?” She’s parked in his driveway in Dana Point, about forty five minutes away at the time of night he’ll be heading down. She also slept home the night before, working from her laptop in his living room while he menu-tested in his kitchen for a mock refresh on an Italian restaurant. He likes to practice his culinary school trained chops when he has days off. _

_ He doesn’t know what really comes over him at that moment, but thinking about Rey working in such domestic harmony with him has him half-joking, “What if you just don’t go home?”  _

_ She views him with trepidation, then cocking her head as her hand unconsciously spans her belly through the sand colored jersey dress she’s slid onto her frame. It’s a sight to kill him but he continues to breathe as she bites her lip. “You’d want that?” _

_ He’s not subtle when he nods. “Yeah. I’d love that.”  _

* * *

And that was that.

Like everything in their life, it was just serendipity that Rey was two months from her lease ending, and her notice that she was moving was due that Friday. Ben wasn’t subtle in his speed to get her in his house to play permanent sleepover; he offered to pay her rent for the last two months. Not to mention that she’s not paying rent at his place, paid off and definitely Ben’s permanent home. It’s four bedrooms in a gated community, anyone who knows the California housing market would agree he would be an idiot to let go such a catch that having a paid off house is. 

Things fall into place so nicely that he’s convinced he’s going to ruin it by breathing wrong. They put her furniture in the empty spare bedroom, something the realtor sold as a kid’s room to him. He had just snorted at the woman, never expecting domestic bliss like this to befall him.

She gets bigger when she moves in. Another twenty five pounds onto her waistline that’s purely accidental on her part. Not on his, given he cooks for her and portions for her, knowing she’s ultimately bottomless. She’s the dream girl who can eat an entire pizza and ask for seconds. So he just silently encourages in the best way he knows: nurturing cooking.

Her breasts require a bra by their year anniversary, and the tight red dress she wore to dinner that night did her round belly no favors. It’s the night, he’s decided, he has to broach his kinks. It had been a year, six times the amount of time he expected them to last. She wouldn’t run for the hills now.

* * *

_ “God, that was literally amazing.” _

_ They’re in Los Angeles tonight, having eaten at a trendy rooftop bistro that he had aided in the menu a couple weeks back. It assisted in getting the reservation at a great table with a fantastic view. His arm rests on her shoulders, sated from good food and conversation. _

_ But one thing is nagging at the base of his skull, even when they get into the dark interior of his Tesla. Instead of starting the car, he stares at the wheel and tries to think about how to formulate speech patterns that reveal he wants to get her huge for his pleasure. They have such a long drive ahead of them, what if this went wrong? Rey is rifling through her purse, a basic tan shoulder bag that has a flap. _

_ He bites his lip. “Rey?” _

_ She doesn’t look up as she’s looking for what he assumes to be chapstick, “Yeah?” _

_ Ben swallows and cages his fingers, then letting them fall like a stack of cards in the wind. “I really like your body.” _

_ Is he stupid? She doesn’t even pay him mind, “Thank you-“ _

_ He blurts, “And I want it bigger.” _

_ She freezes. The breath catches in his throat, and he could keel over right where he sits if god gave him the mercy to. _

_ There’s a long pause, that he counts in Mississippis. _

_ One Mississippi. _

_ He’s probably extremely fucked up just now. _

_ Two Mississippi. _

_ He’s going to lose the best thing that’s happened to him because of a kink, because of a sick need to nourish someone. _

_ Three Mississippi. _

_ What’s the point of dating after her, if things end like this? He doesn’t get a happy ending clearly-  _

_ “Bigger?” _

_ That interrupts his fatalistic thought process, and he stares straight ahead. He numbly replies, tries to keep it casual as can be, “More weight. Uh…” _

_ He rubs his chin, and goes on despite all alarm bells screaming that he really needs to be quiet. “I want you, there’s no delicate way to put this, uh…fat. Three hundred and fifty pounds maybe?” Can the world swallow him right now?  _

_ Rey is silent again, and he can’t bring himself to look over at her.  _

_ He’s still foolishly speaking, “You can dump me if you want, I’ll help you move out-“ _

_ “Three-fifty? That’s all?” _

_ His neck nearly snaps at the speed in which he looks over, and she’s chewing on her pinky before looking over at him. He nods in a weak response to her query, “That’s it. I promise.”  _

_ She asks, “And you’ll care for me?”  _

_ “Obviously.” _

_ There’s another pause, and she glances him up and down. _

_ “Do I eat what I want, too?” _

_ He supposes he has to give her some choice, something besides his palate to keep her comfortable and happy. He nods.  _

_ She smiles wide and says, “You might have yourself a deal.” _

* * *

They moved quickly, like a rocket blasting off. You see, Rey is the type of girl who doesn’t want to think about things if she doesn’t have to. She raised herself, all alone in the desert with the watchful eye of a foster father who didn’t give a fuck if she lived or died. She was just another kid to count for a check, another little worker around the house.

She hands over the keys to her body with nearly as much glee as someone given the opportunity to joyride in a Jaguar. Ben takes them with the same amount of excitement, finally realizing he gets to implement what gets him hot on the hottest girl he’s ever been around. 

She eats.

And eats.

And especially eats.

She practically devours anything he puts near her mouth, testing her palate and seeing all the flavors she loves and adores. She needs the Ethiopian food from a couple towns down highway four like she needs air, and don’t even get him started on how their normal Italian food order hits the eighty-five dollar mark for two people on a typical night. 

She eats what he tells her to, or urges towards her mouth with a fork or rather unrefined with his hands sometimes. He just likes feeling her lips wrap around each of his fingers to suck them clean of any remnants of food. She’s everything to him, encompassing all that's good in the world.

Not to mention the changes of her body; the weight hitting her tits like a truck slamming into a clown car, double D’s (sometimes Es depending on the bra) seemingly popping up overnight. Not to mention the belly that they rest on, rounded out and with a little bit of a hang that she’s been having trouble tucking into anything that’s not elastic. Her body entrances him, getting uninterrupted time with it in their shared showers before he has to jet off to an assignment or burrow in the kitchen all day. It’s then with soap slick hands that he can feel every new roll of fat, every swell, the depth of her belly button.

He likes her soft, and she seems happier when she’s this soft. It’s not to mention how her thighs touch now, but she sits with a wider stance to accommodate the swell of her blubbery lower belly.

Life is good, fantastic even, and he knows it’s just going to get better with time. Especially when he treats her as well as he does, tonight being an example.

He’s been in Los Angeles since eight in the morning, at another sommelier course. He’s been brainstorming on what to pick up for Rey to eat, already having ordered her lunch when he got a break and she asked for what she was craving: pizza. She gets what she wants, no matter what, but also Ben likes having a shred of control over his bottomless girlfriend. 

He’s not looking forward to cooking tonight, so the amount of Chinese food he orders for takeout is obscene. Crab cheese wontons, lo mein, dim sum, shu mai, drunken noodles for himself, and an extra serving of Szechaun chicken just for her. He orders it all from the Chinese restaurant in the strip mall about five minutes from home so he’s not bringing home cold food. He wants her ready to eat when he gets there, and he idly wonders how long it took her to eat the entire eighteen inch pizza and cheesy garlic bread he got sent to the house. He never asked for updates, a mistake on his part because he definitely wants updates on all the carbs and calories she stuffed into her face in the name of making him happy. 

The garage rumbles open as he idles in the Tesla, having to deal with the overwhelming smell of the food for the five minutes to get to his place. He pulls into his space next to Rey’s deep blue Honda Civic and cuts the engine, getting out of the car. He sees the interior garage door open only a little, and it’s Rey peering through to see who is in the garage. From what he can see, she’s in a sports bra that can barely contain her breasts and also tiny spandex shorts that allow her belly to distend.

He ignores her presence as if he didn’t spy her, and he takes out the box full of food and also his backpack. Then he slams the door and walks up to the garage door, Rey opening it up and gazing at the giant cardboard box holding the food that’s about to work its way into her belly. “Oh wow.”

He snorts, “Yeah? Plenty to eat.” He moves past her, slipping off his shoes in the mudroom/laundry room and wandering into the kitchen to set the box on top of the black quartz countertops. 

He then begins to unload it, backpack still on his back, “Did you eat all the pizza I got you?” 

She replies, “Yes. Thank you, it was delicious-“

He interrupts to ask hopefully, “Still hungry?”

She blushes crimson and responds with a quiet, “Of course. Always hungry.” 

“Good. You need to be to make me happy, huh? Go sit on the couch, turn on what you want to watch.” They haven’t eaten at a formal dining room table in a solid amount of time, even though Ben has one positioned off the kitchen. It's less intimate to eat at a dining room table, unable to scoot close to her or have his hand on her round belly whenever she eats. She scurries off and he starts to plate, giving her a little of everything. She’s eating all of it regardless but he figures she’ll want to try things first.

He then opens up the fridge, grabbing a craft beer that he rarely has in the house. He’s a wine guy but occasionally he keeps beer on hand for her benefit. He knows she likes it a lot more than an oaky cabernet, which fits his taste more. Cracking open the can, he picks it up with the plate. He’s been tasting all day so hunger hasn’t hit him yet, only the need to feed.

Rey is waiting patiently for him on the couch, television on and playing the news, “Switch it. You don’t need indigestion.”

She nods, and flips through the cable channels while he sets the plate and can in front of her. She looks down at it before glancing over. “This is all?”

He laughs out loud, “Just a taster. You know I’m making you shove in calories.”

She blushes deeply, then picking up the fork and beginning to slowly take bites while he observes. She abandons the remote when she realizes how good the food is, and he watches her belly shift on her lap as she adjusts to sit up against the back of the couch. His hand reaches out and settles on the swell of soft squishy fat of her belly that’s homegrown by the two of them. She’s a loud and messy eater, just how he adores it. Her lip smacking and chewing make him smile.

His palm spans her belly, feeling her fat and how much it pushes out against his hand. He then reaches underneath and fondles along her pillowy underbelly, where most of her stretch marks hide. She’s still eating, halfway finished with her plate and he picks a stereotypical home renovation show to play while she eats all the calories he’s lovingly provided.

She just eats, barely speaking. Ben likes it when she’s hungry and can’t think of anything else. He kisses the top of her scalp, and she chews and swallows. “How was class?”

He shrugs:, “More wine pairing. Also learned about the great equalizer: salt.” 

She says; “Salty food is yummy.”

He agrees with a nod. Rey then says, out of the blue, “I weighed myself today.”

Usually he takes charge on that aspect too. Curiosity killed him in cold blood. “Yeah? How much do you weigh now honey?” He keeps a log in his phone for moments like these, reflecting back on all the work they’ve done to make her even more gorgeous than before. 

Her mouth is full and she sheepishly reveals, “Two hundred and eighteen.”

He beams and reminds, “That’s over a hundred pounds from when I met you. Fantastic. How are you feeling?”

She divulges, “Like I want more. Is that selfish of me?”

He shakes his head, “Absolutely not. I very much like it when you’re selfish.” She’s never been able to take everything she wants and honestly he wants to provide that playing field for her. Plus more weight means more Rey to consume, and there’s never an issue with a lot of Rey.

She clears her plate and he gets up automatically, taking it from her and urging the beer in her direction. He especially likes it when her belly uncomfortably distends from liquor or carbonation, or both. He walks back to the kitchen and loads her plates again, the portions slightly bigger. He walks back to her on the couch and sets it back down in front of her. 

She burps in response, and he allows a smile to dart across his face. Then he sits down next to her, watching her begin to eat again, this time drinking along with it despite the tight bloat it’ll give her belly. She just eats, and he lets her while fondling her belly and imagining it taking up even more of her lap. His lips land on her cheek while she chews and she looks over to smile at him after swallowing a large bite. “Still hungry?”

“Very much so.”

He snorts, “You’re my favorite because you never end.”

She bites her lip, “I don’t want to. I like eating.”

He’s wormed his way into her outlook on getting fat for both of their pleasure; that much is obvious. He had to sell it to her too, prove how sex theoretically got better when her body mass grew because she didn’t believe him at first. Of course she understood it when he clutched at her widened and fat padded hips when he pounded into her, caterwauling all night while he treated her to orgasm after orgasm, and even asking for an extra snack after.

Watching her eat is perfection bottled up and shaken up. It’s frantic and hungry and desperate, and she pushes the plate away from herself when she cleans it up with her tongue. Her hand spans her bare belly, rubbing it as she burps again and doesn’t dare say “excuse me”. They stopped being polite while eating alone at home a long time ago. 

“Another one?”

She burps again, before nodding and finishing up her beer. He takes the empty can, crushing it on his way back to the kitchen as he listens to her sigh loud and the couch creak ever so slightly. Someday she won’t be able to adjust on the thing with him without its groaning to be put out of its misery. “Open that other beer on the coffee table.”

“I’ll bloat-“

He fills the plate and asks, “Did I hesitate?”

She sheepishly whispers, “No.”

Then he hears a can move across the wood and then a tab crack open, and guzzling noises. She’s not a lightweight, especially with the portions he’s feeding her. She’s eating like a dream, and he can’t help but believe he’s in one. Especially when her words interrupt his thoughts, “Can I suck you off after this plate?”

He snorts, “Drain my balls, huh?”

“I want it bad, please?”

He snorts at her bribes, since she knows exactly how to get his cock in between either set of her lips. He prefers her tight little cunt to her mouth, her asshole being a treat he only allows on birthdays and bank holidays. You can’t have too much anal, or you get spoiled and can’t fuck any other hole. Maybe when he marries her, he’ll feel more comfortable taking her ass on a Tuesday. “Yeah. I want that.”

She beams wide, cheeks turning crimson as she goes back to eating. Ben takes the opportunity to stand up and undo his belt, pulling the belt through the loop slowly. Then he unbuttons his jeans, heaving his cock from his briefs. He’s well endowed, Rey was chuffed to learn that he was thick and long between his legs, with heavy balls to boot. He hopes the amount of cum he can spill gives a good indication for health, or else he’s just a freak who provides too much of a lot of things. 

She scrapes her plate, and he asks, “Take off the sports bra? It’s not holding in anything like it should be.” 

She snorts, then shimmying the bra off her head and letting her tits drop against her chest. Her nipples are widened and a deep tan, growing along with the amount of fat able to collect on her chest. He adores her breasts, for obvious reasons. Not to mention how they rest on top of her belly, and the sight is obscene as he strokes his cock.

“You’re eating more after this. You’ll work up an appetite.”

She grins and scoots to the edge of the couch, a hand settling on his denim clad thigh as she pushes his shirt up a little before adjusting it. Then her free hand wraps around his cock, tightly and getting his breath to catch in his throat. She stares up at him before licking along the slit. Then her lips wrap fully around it, eyes lidding in a sultry way as she sucks the head.

The sensation is as always, unreal, and he usually gets head about five times a week. He’s lucky in that regard, knowing that some women are not nearly this hungry for giving oral sex after a year or so for whatever valid reason. Rey isn’t sick of him, and he can only hope it stays that way long enough for him to marry her. 

Her lips work down his shaft, as far as she can take him in her greedy mouth. He can’t help but watch her tits shift and bounce as she sucks his cock, eyes completely shut and hand coming to let his balls move around her palm. The sensation gets the base of his spine to knot up, and a choked laugh of pleasure rumbles out. “There you go. Fuck, I love that.”

She kisses along the side of his shaft before asking, “Yeah?” A trail of spit webs between her bottom lip and his cock, and the sight is perfection.

He reminds, “I love you most of all.”

She grins, “I’m so happy. God, I love you too.”

She sucks his cock longer, playing with her food in an uncharacteristic manner that has him pulling on her hair. “I’ll just make you keep eating if you’re going to play with this food. You’re burning calories doing this, and we don’t waste calories-“

She rolls her eyes at him. “Let me sit on you and I’ll eat then. I prefer you coming inside anyway.” He nods to himself, and lets go of her.

She asks, politely, “Can I make my own plate? You just sit back and relax, yeah?”

Ben nods, and watches her pick up the clean plate and walk back to the kitchen while he sits on the couch. He flips the television to a fireplace channel, since he’s too lazy to get up and hit the switch for the gas fireplace right beneath the plasma. Then he watches her make her own plate, and she definitely got her portion abilities from him. Her plate is piled high with all sorts of greasy and delicious Chinese food. 

“Take off those little spandex while you’re in there too.” She obliges and that’s when he sees the full scope of her gut, the part that the spandex wouldn’t reveal to him. Not to mention her ass, nice and wide and kissed with cellulite that boost his mental health more than SSRI’s did. He made that ass, though she had a good base to start with. He rubs along his cheek and grins to himself, and she walks back into the room with her plate in hand.

His legs are spread, and she manages to straddle him and set the plate beside them. “You’re wet, huh?”

She confesses, “I have been all day just thinking about what you were going to bring me to eat.”

“Did I satisfy?”

“More than satisfy.” She positions over his cock, and it takes her moving her belly out of the way to see the full scope of what she’s doing. The sight kills him, and he grabs the plate from beside them as she sinks onto his cock. She’s used to him by now, and he did fuck the daylights out of her this morning at around five thirty. 

Her mouth is open, and he takes the opportunity to get a forkful of food and push it past her lips. She takes it gratefully, chewing and swallowing it down as she seats just a little more onto him. Then he gives her another bite, watching her chew. “Are you going to move?”

She opens her mouth and he interrupts, “Or are you too bloated for that?”

She takes this as a challenge, taking her own large forkful as she begins to bounce up and down on his length. Her belly jiggles as she does, and he holds her hips as he watches her feed herself and also seek her release. His thumb comes to rub her clit for good measure, dragging this out just enough so she finishes another plate before she’s spent herself and doesn’t want to eat more.

Her pace increases gradually as she works hard for it, sweat beading on her brow and little whimpers coming out of her mouth between bites. “I’m full.”

“You’re not full.”

She whines, “I’m full please.” 

He shoves another bite in her mouth as she sighs, and he knows that if she felt so inclined, she could spit it back onto his shirt. She doesn’t though, because Rey doesn’t waste food. She clears her plate, despite all the noises and complaints, and he takes over bucking his hips so she can find her release faster than him.

He wants her to come first, and he gets what he wishes when she begins to stutter and then squeaks a billion times while trembling atop him. That’s when he uses her cunt for his gain, thrusting in until he comes inside of her so much that it oozes out around his cock. 

They’re both breathing heavily and he bites his lip as he adjusts her on his lap.

They lock eyes.

She asks, with a sheepish smile, “Can I...have another plate?”

“Oh god, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh...i don’t have an explanation for this. thoughts and feelings welcome at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah)
> 
> work title is inspired by [”wildest dreams” by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkmNsAyqi1I)
> 
> chapter title is inspired by [”stay stay stay” by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ryy97tdEH6Y)


End file.
